My Happy Ending
by sesshluver
Summary: After finally realizing Kagome will never be his, Kouga comes home. But will he get his happy ending? KA
1. Kouga's Realization

Chapter One: Kouga's Realization

He watched with silent disgust as his love raced into the arms of the mutt. He saw the half-breed's face soften ever so slightly before he enveloped her in his arms. Snorting with derision, he turned from the tender scene to view the battlefield. Finally, after four years Naraku was dead. The undead priestess had sacrificed herself at the last moment, insuring the evil hanyou would not come back. Kagura had died next, saving the boy who traveled with them from Naraku's wrath as he died. Kanna had followed her sister into death, too heartbroken to remain on Earth alone. He had watched the boy take the jewel shard from his back, giving it to Kagome before dying in the slayers arms.

He saw the taijiya limp toward the monk, wrapping her arms around him gently and helping him to stand. The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, cast on last glance at the commotion around him before turning and walking away. The taijiya's pet and the small kit soon joined the slayer. Sighing, he looked away from the group, searching for his ever faithful comrades. He finally spotted Ginta and Hakkaku limping slowly toward him. It would appear they would have to seek shelter for the next few days in order for the two morons to heal.

Grimacing at the thought of asking the mutt for any favors, he watched silently as the group gathered around their hanyou hero. Though the undead priestess, Kikyo he believed her name was, had given the killing shot, it had been Inuyasha and Kagome's teamwork that had weakened Naraku to the point she was able to do so. As if he didn't have enough to deal with. The mutt's ego was surely the size of his Northern territory by now. Sighing, he motioned to his comrades to follow as he made his way silently over to the solemn group.

Silently reaching the hanyou's pack, he waited for them to notice his presence. He saw the tears shining in everyone's eyes and wondered whom they were morning. Though they had sustained battle wounds, none of those that had fought against Naraku had perished. He watched in silent wonder as the body of the boy who had died in the taijiya's arms lay encircled by the silent entourage. So this was who they were mourning. He realized the boy must have been family to the taijiya because she knelt next to him, kissing his brow as the head of household did when a loved one died. So sad, the atrocities Naraku had pushed upon each of them apparent in the body of one small boy who gave his life for the greater good. Looking up, the group finally noticed his presence. He watched with a sardonic smirk as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, pulling her close and growling a warning to him.

"What do you want wolf," he sneered, hugging the girl even tighter against him at the smirk that graced the wolf prince's lips. He watched Kagome try to draw the mutt's attention to the fact that he was cutting off her air supply. Realizing his error, the hanyou's arms visibly relaxed, but refused to release the woman in his arms.

"I only came to ask for a place to stay," he replied quietly. The obvious affection between the miko and hanyou were affecting him. He had chased her for four years, always waiting for the day he could finally claim her as his mate, and now she was lost to him. He heard the growls issuing from the mutt's mouth. Obviously, Inuyasha didn't trust him very much.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome admonished gently to the distraught hanyou, "Of course you are welcome to stay, Kouga."

"Fine, but stay away from _my_ Kagome. No more of that touchy feely crap or I'll rip your throat out," the inu-hanyou hissed. He quickly swept the miko into his arms, amid small sounds of protest, before bounding through the forest in return to his village. Funny that a hanyou such as Inuyasha was accepted by the human's while a youkai such as he was still feared and threatened because of that fear.

The rest of the group followed Inuyasha's lead, each going the pace their injuries allowed them. Kouga held back, guiding his limping pack mates to the miko's village. They walked for almost twenty minutes before the smells of humans bombarded his nose. Reaching the break in the woods at the entrance to the village, he followed the taijiya and monk to a hut at the outer edge. Holding the door flap open for his comrades, he let it swig behind him as he walked into the dim home. He saw the taijiya and monk seated across the room from him. Inuyasha, with a blushing Kagome planted firmly in his lap, was seated against the adjacent wall to the slayer. The kitsune and fire cat demon lay nestled in a corner, the events of the day causing sleep to embrace them. He watched as an old woman, the village miko he guessed, walked from an adjoining room to greet her guests.

"And who do we have here," she asked softly, her eyes alight with interest as to why the wolf prince of the North was sitting in her home.

"Kouga and his two friends need a place to stay while they heal, Kaede. I figured a couple extra people wouldn't hurt," Kagome replied kindly.

"Ye know I welcome all those needing help in to my home, Kagome. I will go retrieve extra bowls, sleeping mats, and blankets for our guests," the old woman said, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort. She disappeared for a few moments, returning with the promised articles. Suddenly, Kouga's nose was assaulted with the savory smell of stew. How he had missed its aroma until now he didn't know. Smiling in anticipation, he waited for the old woman to serve him.

"Sango, why don't you and I go bathe in the hot spring while the men bathe in the river. We are all pretty dirty," Kagome said quietly. He watched the women gather their bathing supplies before heading from the hut. Disappointment reared its head at the thought of waiting any longer to eat, but he realized that he did feel pretty filthy from the day's battle. He followed Inuyasha and the monk to the river, helping Ginta and Hakkaku as well. Reaching the bank, he quickly stripped before wading into the cool water. He could feel the dirt lifting from his skin. Sighing with pleasure, he sank back into the water.

"So what are you going to do now, wolf," and rude voice, belonging to the mutt, interrupted his reverie. Righting himself, he turned to face the scowling hanyou.

"I'm going to go home and try to rebuild my pack. It's time I took control once more," he replied in a matter of fact tone. He watched the surprise flicker across the other man's face at his answer. So, he had thought Kouga would continue his pursuit of Kagome, even after she'd declared her love for the inu-hanyou. He never realized that the mutt was so insecure. He supposed being taunted and ridiculed all his life must have hurt the hanyou worse than most knew. Suddenly, he felt ashamed of his behavior.

He'd always secretly known Kagome was never his. He'd gone after her as much to piss the hanyou off as anything. He loved her, but he could have forced himself to push it aside if necessary. He was sure that he scared the mutt now; making him think that Kouga would take the only human who had ever truly accepted him as he was. He silently snorted in disgust at his behavior. Too prideful to apologize, he turned from the hanyou to finish bathing. Wringing out his long hair, he tied it back in its usual high ponytail before donning his clothes. He slowly walked back toward the old miko's hut, contemplating his next course of action. He had a feeling it was going to be a long couple of days.

Kouga covered his ears, a growl escaping through his lips. Did they never stop? For the last three nights, Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared, returning at daybreak to help with what needed to be done in the village. At night he could hear the woman's pleasure filled moans and screams, followed by Inuyasha's howls. He thought angrily that the mutt kept them within ear shot just to taunt him at his obvious loss in regards to the miko. Damn his youkai hearing and the fact he was a light sleeper, unlike his two pack mates who snored unfazed by the calls issuing from the forest.

Growling in frustration he sat up, methodically channeling the sounds around him until he was able to block the sounds of the mating pair. His thoughts turned inward. He needed to head home soon. His pack needed him. He would go to Ayame's grandfather to see about uniting the two tribes, or at least getting some females to help build up his existing pack. Knowing the wily old wolf, he would want Kouga to mate the stubborn wolf princess. He didn't care. His pack was his priority now. Who he mated was of no consequence since he couldn't have the only one he loved.

He thought over how best to approach the old wolf. It had been so long since he'd had contact with anyone outside his pack, unless it was Inuyasha's group. Kneading his temples, fighting the approaching headache, he decided on what route he wanted to take. The sooner he got to the mountain wolf tribe, the better. He quietly woke the pack mate beside him, telling Ginta what he was doing and to catch up with him when they were healed. He was glad he'd decided to journey to Ayame's pack. At least it got him away from his love and her new mate.

Quickly rolling up the sleeping mat and blankets, he snuck from the hut, softly bounding into the forest until enough distance was put between him and the village to safely run at his full speed. His tornado quickly formed, shielding his body from any outside view. He could feel the slight difference in his speed without the shikon shards embedded in his leg. He'd had the shards so long that he'd absorbed some of their power. He watched in his mind's eye as he laid them atop the bundled sleeping items. He thought of it as his gift to the new mates, but mostly his parting gift to the woman he loved.

He ran far into the night, only stopping occasionally to drink. He wanted to get to the mountains by midday if he was lucky. He felt his body's strength gradually diminish. So that was another side affect of no longer possessing the jewels shards. His stamina was less than it had been before. He could remember being able to run for days on end with no need for rest. He realized that it would be a close call to whether or not he could run straight through to Ayame's pack.

As the hours passed, he watched his surroundings gradually change, becoming more barren as he got closer to the mountain. Few knew why the mountain wolves remained so far from the good hunting and vast water supply the land surrounding the mountain provided. Only a lucky number had any knowledge of the lush valley nestled within its craggy peaks. The hunting within the valley would be envied by any who were wise. A small pass, only used by the animals that lived in the valley, allowed fresh game to enter and restock the existing game with fresh blood.

He smiled in anticipation as the sun traveled its way higher in the sky. He couldn't wait to bath in their hot springs and hunt with a pack again. He could see the base coming closer. He put in an extra burst of speed, wanting to get to the wolf pack as soon as possible. He nimbly jumped up the cliff face, barely a rock disturbed. He quickly reached the top, the valley spread out before him. Smiling, he took in a big breath of air, having finally reached the mountain wolf tribe.


	2. Lines in the Sand

Chapter Two: Lines in the Sand

"Ayame! Ayame come quick," Keiko yelled, running into the wolf princess's room. She saw the beautiful redhead calmly brushing her hair. The demoness turned, casting quizzical eyes onto her personal servant and friend.

"What is all the fuss about," she asked softly. She didn't know of any important visitors or crises that would require her presence.

"You grandfather told me to get you and bring you to his den quick. There is some male from another pack, and the old wolf wants you to see him," the girl gasped, trying to catch her breath from the mad dash to the wolf princess's den. Sighing, Ayame put the brush on the bureau before rising to leave the den. She grabbed her fur cape as she headed out, wrapping it snuggly around her small shoulders. She hurried to her grandfather, somewhat worried about why this visitor was so important.

She spotted the opening to the old wolf's den, putting in an extra burst of speed. Reaching the entrance, she slowed to a graceful walk, not wanting to embarrass her grandfather with any inappropriate behavior. She saw the old wolf sitting on his haunches, hiding the visitor from view. Approaching slowly, she gently touched his shoulder, looking into his kindly old face as she came around him before facing the visitor and letting out a startled gasp which quickly turned into an enraged growl.

"What is he doing here," she hissed.

"Ayame, I'm glad you got here so quickly. Kouga has come to claim you and finally unite our two tribes. Isn't that great," her grandfather said excitedly. She noticed the barely contained disgust on the wolf prince's face. Apparently their mating was not something he'd brought to the table. Just wonderful, the one male she loved other than her grandfather had finally come, and it wasn't for her. Feeling the tears welling in her eyes, she viciously suppressed them. Like hell she was going to let the bastard see her cry.

"I don't want him," she spat before turning and exiting the den. She heard her grandfather's tired sigh and felt his presence following her. Once they had passed the wolf prince's hearing range, she turned to address the old wolf. She noticed sadly the tired lines of his face.

"Grandfather, I don't want to mate with Kouga," she said quietly.

"I know it isn't the proposal you had been hoping for child, but my time here is growing short. I just want to see you taken care of before I go. Kouga would be a fine mate," he said tiredly, slowly lying down upon the lush grass. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She knew her grandfather was dying. She had never realized he worried about her so much. Chewing her lip in concentration, she thought over the paths left open to her. Wearily, she realized that Kouga really was the best choice for her. Muttering under her breathe, she gracefully sat next to her grandfather, running her fingers caressingly through his fur. She sat quietly for a few minutes, composing herself for what she was about to do. Taking a deep breathe, she finally addressed him.

"Very well, Grandfather. If you wish for me to become Kouga's mate, I will," she said quietly, the conviction in her tone easy to recognize. She felt the body under her fingers shift as he raised his head to look her in the eyes. Softly nuzzling her neck, he gave her a playful lick.

"I am happy, my child. Come, let us go tell Kouga," he said happily, bounding up with renewed energy and guiding her back to his den to confront the one male she had hoped never to see again.

Kouga watched the red-haired female storm out of the den, her grandfather following closely behind. He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting such a hostile welcome from the woman. It seemed he had hurt her more than he thought. He also reluctantly noticed that she had become quite beautiful.

When she had arrived, her hair had been allowed the freedom to fall in gentle waves to the small of her back. It had shined with its own light making him want to run his fingers through it. Her body had toned down from the traveling she had done when chasing him, and he was sure from living in the valley for so long. Her breasts were a little fuller, giving a tantalizing show of cleavage over the top of her chest armor. She had a narrow waist that flowed into full hips, perfect for bearing pups. Her emerald green eyes had flashed when she'd snarled at him, making his groin tighten with arousal. She had definitely grown up in the last four years.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted his reverie. He watched as first a glowering Ayame walked in, followed by a beaming wolf. So her grandfather had gotten his way, which meant he and Ayame were going to become mates. Suddenly, the thought of mating the fiery bitch didn't seem so bad. He could feel his hands itch with the want of touching her lush curves. Smirking, he looked on as they seated themselves before him.

"Ayame has agreed to become your mate. Since she is the alpha female of this pack and you are the alpha male of yours, this mating will unite the two tribes under your joint leadership. How do you plan to control two packs as large as these," he asked softly.

"My pack has been severely depleted. I want to bring some females back with me to mate with the males and start building my pack back up. I figured we could spend half the year there and the other half here. I will select a second-in-command for my pack for when I am away. I was hoping you would retain your leadership here when we are not around," he said calmly, waiting for the old wolf's approval of his plan. He had thought long and hard about how best to unite the tribes. Neither den site was big enough for the collective tribe, so he thought it best to keep them where they were and travel back a forth.

"That sounds like a splendid idea to me," the old wolf replied. They quickly got down to business concerning the females he wished to bring back to his pack and the terms of the mating contract. He could feel Ayame's heated gaze burning into him. He had thought his return would make her happy. It would appear that he had shunned her for too long. He knew he was going to have a fight on his hands when they left her grandfather. Strangely, he was looking forward to it.

They talked well into the night before agreeing on all terms. Finally breaking up, he watched the old wolf slowly head into the farther reaches of his den before turning to the scowling female in front of him. Gods, she really was beautiful. How he'd never noticed he wasn't quite sure. Sighing, he went to touch her shoulder when she pulled away from him sharply.

"Don't touch me. We aren't mated yet," she hissed, baring her fangs. Smiling, he quickly backed her up against a wall, caging her in with his arms on either side of her head, his body pinning her to the unflinching surface.

"We may not be mated yet, Ayame, but you are still mine. Therefore, I can touch you when I feel like it," he said silkily, nipping her ear playfully and earning a shudder from the female.

"If I had any say you would never touch me. I waited for you, Kouga, for four years. Finally, I realized that you were never coming for me and moved on. Then you have the audacity to come and claim me. I would just as soon rip out your throat than mate with you," she snarled, wiggling against the hold his body had on her. Suppressing the pleasured moan trying to leave his lips, he narrowed his eyes in anger, pushing himself more fully against her.

"You listen to be, girl. I didn't want to mate with you either, but circumstances have thrust us into this situation. Come the full moon, you will be mine in every way, so just deal with it," he growled before stepping away from her and walking away, leaving a kneeling woman in his wake. Her refusal just spurned the need to possess her even more. Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy taming his bitch. Kouga smiled lasciviously as he exited the den.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter Three: Confrontations

Ayame glanced wearily at the wolf to her left. It had been a week since Kouga's arrival. News of their impending mating had spread through the tribe like wildfire. The full moon would appear in four days, and strangely she wasn't looking forward to it. She'd been waiting for him for a long time before she'd moved on with her life. Having him thrust back in was rattling her more than she wanted to admit.

Ever since the night he'd told her she was his in her grandfather's den, he'd been particularly possessive. She couldn't even converse with any of the males without his presence nearby, along with the sounds of his growls. He'd also been touching her constantly, and not always appropriately. Whenever he was given the chance, he would touch her intimately, making it hard for her to concentrate on the fact that he hadn't come to claim her but to unite the tribes. She had just been a bonus, or a burden depending on how one looked at it.

Sighing she watched the pack members around her joke with her soon to be mate. She had to admit, he was handsome when he smiled. She quietly slipped away from the boisterous group, needing some fresh air. She raced into the night, weaving gracefully between the ancient trees of the valley's forest. She felt the wind whip against her face, making her senses come alive. Laughing in pure pleasure, she came to a halt at the edge of a lake. Its waters were constantly renewed because it was part of a river that flowed across the middle of the valley. With the soft moonlight shining down it was a beautiful sight. She gratefully sank down into the lush grass, enjoying her momentary freedom.

She heard footsteps behind her but did not turn to investigate. She knew who it was. It was like she had a sixth sense where Kouga was concerned. She felt the dark male plop down beside her. They sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. She felt him shift before he finally spoke to her.

"This place is beautiful," he murmured softly not wanting to disturb the moment with loud words.

"Thanks. I come here a lot when I want to think," she said quietly, her eyes wandering over the familiar territory. Her thoughts turned inward. She wondered why Kouga had really returned. When asked, he would either brush it off or change the subject. She had a feeling that Kagome had something to do with it. She knew his heart belonged to the human miko, and as much as she wanted to she couldn't hate the woman. She was unfailingly kind and belonged to Inuyasha. She was aware of the miko and hanyou's feelings for one another and knew she wasn't a threat to Ayame for the wolf prince. The hard part was getting said wolf prince to realize the situation.

She gazed quietly into space, wandering through the tunnels of her mind. She wondered what had triggered his understanding. Did he stumble upon them mating? Maybe Kagome finally told him point blank. Whatever the cause for his recent return, she was sure it had something to do with the miko. It was funny, really. Kagome was to Kouga what Kouga was to Ayame, unrequited and unreachable love. How ironic could life get? Smirking in self derision, she watched her silent companion out of the corner of her eye. Boy was he beautiful.

He'd gained a lot of muscle in the last four years. His arms fairly bulged with it. His black hair had grown. She'd bet it was sinful when it was allowed to hang loose. His cool blue eyes could make even the staunchest female go weak in the knees, except for Kagome. And there she was again. Sighing, she looked back out over the water. Finally, her curiosity grew too great, and she asked the question she'd been dying to since his return.

"Kouga, why did you really come back," she whispered, barely heard above the quiet nighttime murmurs around them. She felt the male beside her stiffen and knew she had surprised him, probably even angered him.

"That's none of your business," he ground out. Ah, so that was how it was going to be. Rising swiftly to her feet, she walked to the edge of the clearing. She could feel the angry male behind her and couldn't resist baiting him. She knew it was foolish, but she wanted to get back at him for the pain he'd caused her in the past.

"So I take it Kagome rejected you. I was wondering when you'd get a clue," she muttered. Suddenly, she found herself slammed against the base of a large tree, a strong male hand wrapped firmly around her neck, suspending her from the ground. She looked into enraged crimson eyes. She could feel the bite of his claws as they dug into her tender skin. It would seem she'd done a better job of making him angry than she had meant to.

"Shut your mouth. You are not worthy to speak her name," he snarled, he face inches from her own. She choked out a laugh, the pressure on her neck almost to the point of painful. Gods, did he take her for an idiot.

"What's wrong, Kouga. Did I hit a nerve," she taunted cruelly, some part of her getting perverse pleasure from his pain. She felt the hand around her throat tighten ever so slightly, making the act of breathing that much more difficult. Like hell she was going to back down to him. At least if he broke her neck, she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life with someone who couldn't love her.

"I'm warning you Ayame," he growled, "hold your tongue." She smiled at his threat. She hadn't listened to him in the past, why start now?

"Fuck you, Kouga. I will say whatever I want. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you were loving someone that was never truly yours. How does it feel knowing you care for someone that will never return your affection," she taunted. Kouga roughly slammed her back against the tree, snarling viciously at her.

"Ayame, this is your last warning," he ground out.

"Or what Kouga? Did I hurt your pride by telling the truth? You're pathetic," she spat. She felt his grip on her tighten, effectively cutting off her air supply. She waited for the blessed darkness to consume her. Roughly, he threw her on the ground. Coughing against the sudden rush of air into her lugs, she kneeled before the angry wolf prince. Defiantly, she stared into his crimson eyes.

"I warned you, Ayame. I think it's time I proved who is the alpha in this relationship. It seems we're going to become mates sooner than expected," he whispered silkily, gracefully circling his prey. He watched confusion cloud the wolf princess's face before comprehension slowly dawned, followed by horror. Good, she should be scared.

"K-Kouga, calm down," she pleaded, her eyes welling with tears. Smirking evilly, he watched her composure quickly fade. She thought to taunt him and go unpunished. Well, he would show her. Stopping in front of the cowering female, he kneeled down until he was nose to nose with the red-head. He brought his lips close to her ear before whispering one tiny little word.

"Run."


	4. Claiming What's His

Chapter Four: Claiming What's His

Ayame wove gracefully through the trees, the feel of Kouga's breath on the back of her neck egging her on. She wouldn't let him catch her. Panting for air, she tried to double back, having been forced in the opposite direction of her home. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She just had to keep pushing and pushing, trying to get a reaction. She smiled with derision. She needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

She once again reached the clearing and stopped short. The forest sounds she had heard all evening were mysteriously gone. Cautiously, she stepped on to the open ground, listening for any sounds of an intruder. This was too easy. Watching her surrounding wearily, she continued her trek across the clearing. She felt the air shift behind her and instinctively ducked, watching as Kouga sailed over her head to land on the opposite side. He turned swiftly to face her, his eyes blood red and feral. She backed slowly away from the enraged demon. For every step back she took, he took one toward her. She felt the air cool around her as she once more entered the gloom of the trees.

Turning swiftly, she made her way back into the woods, headed in the opposite direction of her tribe. It would appear Kouga wasn't going to make it easy on her. She jumped up into the trees, leaping from branch to branch in a desperate flight from the wolf prince. She hadn't wanted to mate with him to begin with; she sure as hell didn't want to mate with him like this. Though she still loved the idiot, she wasn't some delicate flower that wilted at the littlest sign of trouble.

She felt the branches under her feet as she headed farther into the gloom. She couldn't feel the enraged demon's presence, nor hear his pursuit. She optimistically hoped that he had lost her trail but knew it was unlikely. She felt a youkai come at her from below and threw some of her razor leaves at him, hearing his grunt of pain when they made contact. Smiling with grim satisfaction, she continued on her way. She saw another break in the trees up ahead. Just wonderful; another place for an ambush.

She landed at the edge of the clearing. She was directly in front of a narrow stream. She brightened with renewed optimism. She would travel through the stream for a bit; water down her scent so he couldn't track her. She ran to the stream, wading in and dunking herself before reemerging and continuing her trek. She was starting to feel cold, the freezing water coupled with the cool night working to lower her body temperature drastically. Shivering, she glumly continued on, cursing Kouga for getting her in to this mess in the first place. If she got a hold of him she was going to rip his throat out.

She walked for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes when she began to feel as if someone was watching her. Eyes burned invisible holes into the back of her neck. She was mostly dry by this time, her legs being the only contact her body had with the frigid water. She noticed that the night was no longer filled with the noise of nocturnal animals. She knew he was close, but he had masked his youkai and scent so she couldn't pinpoint his location.

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted out of the water, held tightly to a well-muscled chest. Instinctively, she knew who had captured her. She began to struggle against his tight hold, refusing to give in. They landed on the opposite side of the stream from whence she had entered. She nimbly jumped from her capture's hold, only to find herself pinned against the ground, her arms and legs held immobile. Growling savagely, she tried to wiggle herself loose from the wolf prince's hold.

"Quite struggling, bitch. You have been mine to claim since your grandfather and I came to our agreement. You should be thankful I was going to wait as long as the full moon," he growled lowly, pushing his growing erection against her waist, digging into her stomach. She gasped softly, surprised at his size. Even with their furs separating them, it was easy to tell he was well endowed. Slowly, she lessened her struggles, realizing the futility of her actions. Kouga was determined to take her tonight, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"You may have my body, but you will never have my heart or soul," she spat, her eyes glowing angrily. She watched the feral wolf above her smirk in satisfaction. Ayame vowed she would hate every last minute of it. She felt the wolf demon's grip loosen ever so slightly. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to her own. Closing her eyes in resignation, she waited for him to plunder her mouth. Instead, she felt them gently press against her close eyelids. Her eyes shot open in shock, a gasp escaping through parted lips. What was he doing?

"Our joining can be pleasurable, Ayame. Just let yourself feel," he whispered huskily, continuing he trek of soft kisses over her face. His lips touched every inch before moving to the vicinity of her lips. He gently kissed the corners of her mouth, making her growl in anticipation despite her earlier convictions. Finally, he seized her lips in a fiery kiss, plunging his tongue into her warm depths. She moaned with gratitude, thrusting her tongue out to duel with his.

They battle for dominance, neither willing to allow the other control. Kouga won, his feral state giving him an added advantage. With his newfound control, his desires were finally allowed free reign. Suddenly, he was in a frenzy. His hands traveled over her body, roughly grabbing her breasts through her furs, armor having been left in her den since she was within the confines of her valley. She arched into his chest at the contact, moaning into his domineering mouth.

He released her, both panting harshly for much needed air and he continued to fondle her. He worked his way to the ties of her clothing, harshly pulling them apart and ripping the fabric from her chest. His mouth licked its way down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and suckling the soft skin, leaving a mark behind. He traveled further down, stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, once more suckling the creamy expanse. He growled possessively, proud of his temporary claim exposed for all to see. Soon, he would make it permanent.

His mouth reached her breast bindings, grunting with annoyance at the obstruction. He brought a clawed hand up, quickly slicing through the hindering fabric. He brushed the stripes of cloth to the side, seizing a soft mound in his hand, his thumb roughly massaging her puckered nipple. She gasped in shock, no one having touched her there before. She mewled with want, urging him to continue his sweet torture. She didn't think it could get any better than this, but then he engulfed the other nipple into his mouth, suckling the distended flesh.

She arched sharply into the wet contact, her mouth opening to let out a silent scream. He continued to suckle her as his nimble fingers roughly pinched and plucked her other nipple, massaging away the treatment with his tongue. His unoccupied hand trailed lower, slipping under the hem of her skirt to cup her womanhood, causing the girl to whimper with want. His fingers deftly massaged the bundle of nerves nestled between her folds as he nipped her breast harshly, leaving indentions of his teeth before laving it in silent apology.

Ayame couldn't contain her gasps and moans of pleasure, Kouga's talented hands and mouth working wonders on her virgin body. After finishing with her breast, he moved to the other, lavishing the same exquisite attention while his fingers continued their sweet torture at the juncture of her thighs. Realizing her hands were finally free, she brought them to his hair tie, nimbly undoing the restraint and pulling his headband off to free his gorgeous mane of hair to fall around them in a curtain. The gentle sweep of his silky mass against her sensitive flesh only enhanced the pleasure coursing through her body.

He finally released her other breast with an audible pop as her nipple was allowed freedom from his talented mouth. His tongue licked a sensual trail down her abdomen, dipping into her delicate belly button, swirling within its depths. He gently plucked her bundle of nerves, her hips bucking against his agile fingers. He reached the hem of her skirt and looked at it in consternation. His fingers stopped their sweet torture on her womanhood to roughly yank the concealing clothing from her petite frame.

Kouga leaned back to look upon the sight before him. Ayame was completely bare, every beautiful erotic inch of her exposed to his gaze. He watched her bring her arms up in an attempt to hide her nudity, but he growled in warning. He wanted to see his mate, in all her glory. She hesitantly placed her arms back by her side. He continued to trail his hungry, red eyes up her slender frame, purring with pleasure at her beautiful body.

Her lips were red and swollen from his earlier attentions, her fiery hair spread out in a glorious wave around her. Her breasts full and ripe, leading down to a narrow waist before flaring into shapely hips, finally reaching strong thighs and calves and ending in delicate ankles and feet. Yes, his mate was truly something to gaze upon. He kneeled over her, lips kissing each dainty toe. He slowly worked his way up her leg, kissing the inside of her thigh before jumping to the other, making the woman below him moan in disappointment.

"Patience, little one," he murmured, his eyes glowing satisfaction at her obvious enjoyment. He finished with her other leg before working his way back up to the apex of her thighs. He gently parted her legs before allowing his lips to make contact with her womanhood. Ayame arched sharply up into his face in surprise. Growling with amusement, he firmly settle an arm across her waist, holding her down as he continued his assault, while his free hand brought one of her legs to rest over his shoulder.

He licked and nibbled her womanhood, making the woman below him moan and writhe with want. Finding her bundle of nerves, he began to suckle on it, causing her to scream in pleasure. He suckled her while he brought the hand on her thigh to lightly stroke her opening. He heard the female begin to pant and entered a slender digit into her. He thrust his finger into her, hearing her pleasure filled cries. He entered a second digit, a third soon following. He continued to pump his fingers into her as his mouth worked its magic until she was on the brink of release. He swiftly removed his fingers, hearing her mewl of protest before he plunged his tongue into her opening, causing her to scream with her release as her inner walls clamped down around him. Eagerly, he lapped up her juices.

He crawled over the prone female, smiling with satisfaction and lust. She was finally ready for him. He quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees, pushing her front half down to lie on her folded arms, allowing for deeper penetration. Quickly, he ripped off his clothing. He positioned himself at her entrance before draping his larger form over her smaller one and slowly entering her tight passage. He felt her gasp of surprise at his intrusion. He wrapped an arm snugly around her waist, holding her in position as he continued to enter her small body.

He came to her barrier and stopped. Sighing in resignation at what he would have to do, he settled his weight more firmly atop her to prevent too much struggling, tightening his hold around her waist and he thrust forward, seating himself fully inside her. He felt her tense beneath him, crying out in pain as her barrier broke. He held himself still, waiting for her signal to continue. He felt her slowly begin to relax before she hesitantly thrust back against him. Taking that as his cue, he began to pump into her small body. He started with a slow, steady pace, wanting her to get used to his size. He heard her begin to pant and moan in pleasure, thrusting back against him.

"K-Kouga, please, ha-harder," she moaned out. Happy to oblige, he reared back, grabbing her hips with both hands before he began to slam into her tight sheath. He growled and snarled in pleasure as he set a hard, fast pace, his burgeoning desire taking control and allowing the inner wolf out. He heard her gasping and mewling in pleasure as he roughly took her. He could already feel his release building, the events of the night culminating in this one act. He bent over her, one hand keeping a firm grip on her hips as the other yanked her back by her hair. He knew she was close.

He pulled her head to the side, seizing her lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue plundering her depths. She returned it with just and much passion, telling him without words that she was enjoying this as much as he. He felt her inner walls clamp down on his manhood, milking him for all his was worth. He felt her scream into his mouth. That coupled with the pressure on his manhood brought about his own release. He let her mouth go with a snarl and he thrust one last time, seating himself as deeply inside her as possible, his fangs sinking into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, claiming her.

His eyes slowly returned to ice blue as he fell to the side, taking his mate with him, still inside her as he finished emptying his seed into her womb. He gently retracted his fangs, licking away the drops of blood that had bloomed from the two puncture holes. He watched as his mark slowly healed, before fading into an iridescent scar, showing the world that she was his. The animal side of his nature receded as the logical side once more took control, leaving him slightly disgusted with his behavior. Realizing he was still within her, he quickly pulled out, dripping some of his seed onto the grass.

He backed away from the female, afraid of what her reaction would be to what he had just done. He may have only agreed to mate with her because of her grandfather, but he had enough respect for the woman before him to want to make her first time special. Instead, he had taken her like an animal in the middle of a forest. He hung his head in shame, wondering how he could have fallen so far. He felt small, gentle hands cup his face, lifting his blue eyes to stare into emerald pools. He saw no sadness or regret, and silently hoped that he hadn't screwed things up entirely.

"It's okay, Kouga," she said softly, a small smile lighting her features.

"But Ayame, your first time should have been special. Regardless of whether or not we wanted this, I at least wanted to give you that," he said quietly, his eyes filled with self loathing.

"But it was special. I much preferred this to the ceremonial mating we were to have," she replied kindly. He searched her eyes and took in her scent, seeing no sadness and smelling no lies. Smiling, he finally took in her state of undress, smiling lasciviously. Seeing him staring at her, she looked down to find out what was so fascinating and saw her naked form on full display. Squeaking in mortification, she hastily covered herself, turning to grab her clothes when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a well-muscled _naked_ chest, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked slyly, nuzzling her mark.

"I was going to get dressed," she replied huskily, her body already heating up from his touch.

"I don't think so. I'm not done with you yet, Ayame. I intend to show you all the different ways and male can take a female," he said darkly, making the female groan in desire. It looked like it was going to be a long night.


	5. A Peaceful Interlude

Chapter Five: A Peaceful Interlude

It had been two weeks since Kouga had claimed her. At first, when her grandfather had found out, he had been very angry, but as time passed, he grew to accept it. Ayame couldn't believe how much had changed in so little time. They were now living in a bigger den farther away from the main tribe. They had begun to reconnect, talking about their lives since he had left when she was still a little girl. Every night, they would make love. She smiled mischievously. She had learned quite a lot about the art of lovemaking from her new mate, and she found she quite enjoyed it.

She realized that, although she didn't want to be, she was still very much in love with the ookami male. She knew that he didn't feel the same, and when left alone, she tried not to dwell on it, lest it make her sad. They were mated, that was all that mattered. He only had to mark her one more time where her mating mark was to make it permanent. He only ever did that when he allowed his inner wolf out. Its wild nature caused it to continually claim her possessively, wanting to show her who the alpha was. She really didn't mind. Being thought of in such a manner made her happy. It made her feel as if the wolf prince truly cared for her.

Sighing, she returned to the task at hand. She was cleaning their new den in order to make it habitable. So far, she had cleaned their sleeping area, the cooking and dining area, and the bathing area. She was delighted to learn that this den had a natural hot spring running through it. Sometimes it amazed her at what she didn't know about her home. If her grandfather hadn't decided to give them this den, she would have never known it existed.

She swept out the last of the dirt from what would one day be their pups' rooms. She could just see it now, little miniatures of her and Kouga running around, laughing in glee. Smiling, she decided to wash up. Gathering her bathing supplies and a fresh yukata, she headed back to the bathing cave. She set her items on the edge of the spring, slipping out of her robe and submerging herself within its soothing warmth. She felt her muscles relaxing, the work of the day being washed away. She dunked her head under the steaming water, wetting her hair. Rising back up, she grabbed her soap, lathering her silky hair with the fragrant wash, the smell of sakura blossoms filling the air.

Moaning in satisfaction, she washed the suds from her hair, freeing it from the grime of the day. She ran the bar over her exposed flesh, washing away the dirt covering her tiny frame. She washed the remaining soap from her body before relaxing once more against the spring's side, her eyes closing in contentment. She felt the air shift around her and knew her mate had entered the cave. Smiling, her eyes still closed, she waited for him to join her. She felt the water ripple around her as he entered the spring before opening her emerald orbs to gaze at her scowling mate. Frowning in worry, she wondered what was bothering him.

"Kouga, is something wrong," she asked softly, her eyes mirroring her inner worry. She hoped nothing had happened to his pack. They weren't due back for another two weeks. Maybe something had happened with her pack and he was thinking what the best course of action was. Silently, she waited for his answer.

"It's nothing, Ayame. Some of the unmated males got into a fight today. I was just thinking about how my pack was doing," he replied, his voice giving nothing of his inner frustration away. He hated when pack members fought, especially over something as trivial as who got to eat first. Males could be so stupid sometimes. He smirked in rye amusement. Yes, males could definitely be stupid, himself included.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of delicate arms wrapping around his neck, an equally delicate body coming to rest in his lap. He looked at his little red-headed mate, a genuine smile gracing his features. He couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. True, he was still very much in love with Kagome, but he found himself caring for the female in his arms. Gently, he nuzzled her neck, quiet contentment filling his being.

"If you want to leave sooner for your home, I understand. You haven't seen your pack in a long time," she said, her beautiful jeweled orbs gazing up at him with complete acceptance. He knew that she would do whatever he decided in this matter. As tempting as it was to return home, he knew that he needed the next couple of weeks to smooth things out among the tribe members here before he could leave. They needed to fully accept him as their new leader before he felt confident enough to leave.

"No. I need to stay here and straighten everything out. I don't want to come back a few months down the road and have to fight ever male here to prove my alpha status," he replied kindly, running his hands through her gorgeous locks. Sighing, he wrapped his arms more firmly around her, content to just hold her for awhile. Besides, he had to admit that he was too tired for anything else tonight. As much as he enjoyed his nights with his mate, he didn't think he'd be doing much after his bath.

They relaxed in the springs, wrapped in each others arms for almost an hour before they decided to get out. Kouga helped Ayame out of the warm water, handing her a towel to wrap around her body. They walked back into their sleeping chamber. He motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of her bureau mirror, picking up the comb sitting on the polished wood before running it gently through her damp locks. He worked the knots outs, being careful to not pull her hair. He worked on the silken mass for almost ten minutes before he was satisfied that it was knot free.

Ayame rose from her perch and pushed Kouga down onto her vacated seat. She grabbed up the comb before returning the favor of working the knots out of his beautiful hair. She gently started with the ends, secretly delighted for an excuse to run her fingers through his soft hair. She slowly worked her way up the thick mass, separating it into strands. Reaching his scalp, she smiled in pleasure when he lightly shivered as the soft contact. She continued to run the comb through his hair for another five minutes before she was sure that she hadn't missed any knots. Setting the comb back on the bureau, she turned from her mate and made her way over to the bed. She knew he was tired, so she climbed into bed, settling within its soft blankets and waiting for sleep to claim her.

She felt the bed shift beneath her as he settled for the night. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her narrow waist, pulling her back against his strong chest, spooning his frame against her own. His other arms provided a pillow to rest her head on and she felt her body fully relax against his gentle hold. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair, lulling her closer to oblivion. She sighed in contentment, happy to be within his presence.

She felt the visages of sleep begin to overtake her. Her eyes started to droop, her hands tucking themselves under her chin. She felt her mates soothing motions begin to slow down, knowing he too was succumbing to slumber. The edges of her vision began to blue and her eyelids continued to sag. Finally, her eyes closed, her body going still as sleep fully overcame her.


	6. Leaving Love Behind

Chapter Six: Leaving Love Behind

Ayame watched the scene before her with sad eyes. Kouga, the man she loved, was hanging all over an ookami female named Kira. They had found her unconscious two months ago, and had first thought she was Kagome. The two females could have been twins. The tribe figured that she had somehow been changed into a demon, until they took in her scent. Whereas Kagome smelled of fresh rain and mint, this female smelled of rotting roses. Every time Ayame was within breathing distance she wanted to gag.

At first, Kouga hadn't seemed all that interested in the new ookami female and their lives had remained relatively the same. But as the weeks had passed, she had seen less and less of her mate. Every time she turned a corner, there they were. She had tried asking about it once, a few days ago and she still had the bruises from it.

_"Kouga," she asked quietly as her mate walked in close to midnight. For the past several days, he had left the den early and come back late. Ayame was worried about him. She had a funny feeling that Kira had something to do with it. _

_"What Ayame," he growled out, his temper coming to the fore. He'd been doing that a lot lately, loosing his temper when around her. She didn't know what she had done to make him so upset, but she was damn well going to find out._

_"Are you mad at me? It seems like the last few days you can barely stand the sight of me," she asked, her voice quavering slightly. She heard him sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He looked tired._

_"Nothing is wrong Ayame," he said softly, some of the earlier harshness leaving him._

_"Then why is it I hardly ever see you anymore? Hell, Kouga, we haven't even made love since **she** came," she spat angrily. She saw him stiffen before hearing a low growl. Suddenly, she found herself pinned to their den wall by his hands on her upper arms, his body keeping her from wriggly out of his grasp._

_"What I do with Kira is none of your damn business," he said in a quiet voice. Shocked at his violent reaction, and a little scared by his tone of voice, she waited for his what he would do next. She could see the edges of his eyes turning pink. She hadn't meant to provoke him, but she was tired of being alone. _

_"Yes it is, Kouga. You are **my** mate! You should be with me, but ever since we found her, you've been running after her like a dog in heat," she ground out. Like hell she was going to be intimidated into meekly accepting her mate's actions. Roughly, he slammed her back against the wall again. Her head was flung back and hit the unyielding stone with a painful crack. She could already feel blood seeping from the wound. _

_"If you remember correctly, I didn't **want** to mate with you, I **had** to. In order to join our two tribes and secure my tribe's future, I accepted you into the bargain, so don't think that our being mates gives you leave to run my life," he spat, his eyes slowly bleeding crimson. Tears welled up into her eyes, but she refused to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She opted to glare at him with disgust. _

_"Be careful what you wish for, Kouga, because you just might get it," she warned lowly. Snorting with disgust, the ookami male flung her away from him, causing her to land in an undignified heap on their bed. Silently, he stormed from their den, the rage and frustration still evident in his posture._

He didn't come home for two days. Finally, yesterday he had come home at dusk, but ever since their fight, he had been even more persistent where Kira was concerned. It was almost like he was throwing it into her face. And she didn't miss the looks of triumph the bitch kept casting her way. It would seem that the female had her sights set on the alpha, and she was doing a good job of getting what she wanted.

She could feel her eyes becoming filled with tears again, but she allowed them free reign to fall out of sight of the couple. As long as he didn't see her weakness, she didn't care if she gave in to it. She couldn't go on living this way, watching her love chase after another. She had put up with it for four years with Kagome who, thankfully, hadn't returned the ookami's affection. She refused to put up with it again. Maybe they just weren't meant to be together. She would try to talk to him one last time. If he reacted as he did earlier, then she would leave. She would journey around Japan; maybe stop in and visit Kagome.

She watched the disgusting display between the two ookamis before sighing and leaving her observation spot. She never noticed the pair of ice blue eyes watching her retreating back through narrowed eyes as their owner continued to flirt with the female in front of him. He almost couldn't help snorting in disgust. Was she so jealous that she had resorted to spying on him? He would have a talk with her tonight. Turning his full attention once more to the ookami who resembled his lost love so closely, he pushed thoughts of his mate from his mind.

Ayame paced restlessly at the entrance to their den. She had no doubt that he was off gallivanting with Kira, making her worry. She could hear footsteps approaching the entrance and stopped her pacing to wait for whoever it was. A silhouette appeared the shape of a female taking form. A low growl escaped her throat as the scent of rotting roses reached her sensitive nose.

"What do you want," she spat out, her eyes blazing with fury. How dare the stupid whore come near her home. She wanted to take a flying leap at her and rip her throat out. Fisting her hands at her side hard enough for her sharp claws to dry blood, she waited for the female to speak.

"Jealous? Poor dear, how can you hope to compete with me," the silky voice asked, a hint of cruel laughter lacing the words.

"I have no need to compete with you. If you've forgotten, Kouga is _my_ mate," she ground out, the urge to scratch her eyes out rapidly taking control. The female slowly walked farther into the cave, showing no hint of fear at the warning growl Ayame threw her way, her hips swaying seductively side to side. She came to stand next to the ookami princess before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"You forget, Princess, that the fourth mating bite hasn't been given to you yet. If he truly wanted you, don't you think he would have made it permanent? Face it, he wants me and your just too stupid to see that," she purred, a hint of triumph lighting her eyes at the wave of sadness that his her. Smiling Kira backed away until she was standing in front of the quivering female.

"Why don't you just take the honorable way out and release him from a vow he never wanted to make," she said laughingly, enjoying the pain she was causing to the wolf princess. Ayame suddenly lunged, tackling the bitch to the floor and punching her in the nose, the satisfying crunch of broken bone reaching her ears. She heard the female below her shriek in pain before two strong arms encircled her waist and hauled her up.

Struggling against her capture's hold, she tried to launch herself at the ookami female again, intent on causing as much bodily harm as possible. She heard the angered growls of the male behind her and belatedly realized it was her mate. Slowly, she quieted down until she hung limp in his arms. Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he dropped her to the hard floor. She watched as he walked over to the whimpering female she had attacked. He turned to her, the rage in his eyes easy for anyone to see.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Ayame," he yelled, cradling the injured wolf demoness to his chest.

"Oh Kouga, it was awful," the injured female wailed, "I just came to see if she would like to talk. You know I'm not acquainted with that many people yet, and she is your mate. The next thing I know, she's going after me like she was possessed."

Kira buried her face into the wolf prince's chest, her tears soaking his furs. He gently rocked her, soothing her. Every so often he would send glares her way. Ayame had to admit she was impressed. The bitch lied through her teeth, and yet there wasn't the normal stench that accompanied a lie.

"I can't believe you," the male growled out. She felt her temper start to rise once more at her mate's easy acceptance of the other female's explanation. He knew better. She had never attacked someone out of anger, why would she start now?

"Are you even interested in my side of the story," she asked quietly, her voice emotionless. This was too much. She couldn't take any more. If he said no, she would leave. Let him have his precious Kagome look alike.

"What's your side of the story," he spit out sarcastically.

"I was waiting for you to get back to talk to you when she showed up," she started, her voice strangely devoid of any emotion.

"She walked in and starting taunting me and insulting me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and tackled her. Hell, I only punched her once," she finished. Let him make of it what he would. She was done anyway. She may love him, but she wasn't going to go on like this. If he left with Kira, that was it.

"You expect me to believe that," he spat.

"You can believe what you want, Kouga. I'm telling you the truth. The only question is, are you going to believe someone you've only known for a couple of months, or your mate," she answered, her voice still cold as ice. She watched impassively as her mate gently picked up the still crying female and cradled her to his chest. So it would appear he was going to choose the bitch. Well, she hoped they had a good life together.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore, Ayame. We'll talk about this later," he ground out, marching from the den to take care of Kira.

"No we won't. You made your choice love," she whispered quietly to his retreating back, his sensitive ears unable to pick up what she said. She watched him until he grew too small to discern from the shadows around him. She felt the cool wetness as tears made a silent path down her face. Turning, she retreated farther into the confines of her home. She had grown to love it since they had mated. She hoped he and his new bitch liked it too.

She went over to the desk in the main chamber, taking a piece of parchment from the neat stack on the lower right corner. She gingerly dipped a quill into the ink set out on the surface and began to write. She wrote out all her feelings over the last several months. She decided that she was going to have her last say. Maybe he would understand her actions after he read it. It seemed like she wrote for hours before she was satisfied with the result. She folded it and set it in the middle of the bed so he wouldn't miss it.

She walked slowly through the chambers of their den, taking in the details to come back to through the years. No matter Kouga's feelings toward her, she knew that she would only ever love him. She was resigned to spending her life alone, all the hundreds of years stretched out before her in a never ending road. She fingered the comb he'd given her as a present after their mating. Sighing, she took one final look at their bedroom before heading out of the den. She leapt to the edge of the woods and smelled the essence of her tribe. She would always remember. Silently, she wove her way through the trees, reaching the lip of the valley in but a few minutes.

She stood on the rim, looking over the beautiful place she had called home for so long. Gracefully, she turned to survey the land outside the valley. The rolling hills and dense forest stretched as far as she could see. Smiling slightly, she nodded. Yes, she looked forward to her explorations of this land. Hopefully, it would take her many years. She skidded down the mountain with practiced ease, reaching the bottom in record time before heading off into the night, leaving her life, and her love, behind.


	7. Chasing Ayame

Chapter 7: Chasing Ayame

Kouga stared gloomily into the fire before him, replaying the events of the last few days. Ayame was gone. Like a thief in the night, she had disappeared with nothing but her scent in the air. He'd been following that scent across Japan. He was such an idiot. If he had only listened to her, he would have realized what had been in front of his face all along. His obsession of Kagome had led to this, and Kira's arrival had only sealed his fate. But one way or another, he was going to find her and bring her back.

He watched the red and gold flames dance hypnotically, mesmerized by their constant movement. Slowly, that night came back to him, and with it, the pain. He relived the anger at her, his disbelief at finding her gone, and his horror at finally realizing how badly he had been played. It was at moments like these that he thought he could cheerfully kill Kira, but he wouldn't allow himself to descend to her level. His thoughts continued inward, seeing it all before his eyes.

_Kouga walked wearily back to his den. It had taken him the better part of the night to calm Kira down after Ayame's attack. He could see the faint rays of light sweeping across the valley, signaling dawn. He just couldn't understand how she could have done that. He'd never known her to attack someone for no apparent reason. Sure, she had a temper, but she rarely let it show unless provoked. What had gotten her so wound up that she went after an innocent person?_

_He approached the cave entrance, the complete darkness of it feeling him with a sense of foreboding. Usually, there was at least a faint glow because she would keep a small fire going until he put it at upon his arrival. Why was it so dark? Cautiously, he stepped into the den, smelling for any sign of danger. His eyes widened in alarm. He smelled jasmine, her scent, mixed heavily with tears. But what worried him most was that it was stale, signifying that she hadn't been in the den for some time. It was at least five hours old. This didn't make any sense. _

_Hurrying farther into the pitch black, he felt his way to the fire pit, quickly lighting a fire by which to see. He surveyed his surroundings. There were no signs of a struggle, meaning she had both been knocked out and carried away, or she had left voluntarily. But, why? Nothing was adding up. He made a quick walk through to see if there any other clues in the spacious den. His last stop was their bedroom, where he spotted a piece of parchment setting in the middle of their bed. Swiftly, he grabbed the paper with his name scrawled across it, unfolding it to read the contents. It was a letter from her._

_Kouga-_

_I finally realize that you aren't mine. Maybe you never were. I didn't lie to you tonight. Kira provoked me, but instead of listening to your **mate**, you chose to believe the words of a stranger. I'm tired of trying. First it was Kagome, and in the end you were mine. Now someone new comes along, and because she resembles the woman you love so much, you leave me alone. I can't keep competing for you love. You made your choice tonight, and you have to live with it. Don't worry, I've left for good. I hope you enjoy your life with her. I am able to open my eyes now to what I hadn't wanted to see. You never loved me, and you never will. I can't sit by and watch you ruin both our lives. I would rather bow out gracefully. _

_Don't worry about the leadership of the tribes. Just show this letter to Grandfather. Since I am the one who released you from the mating, you will retain leadership of both tribes. Because you didn't mark me the fourth and final time, you are free to be with her. Eventually, your mark on me will fade, but I won't take anyone else. You see, Kouga, I've only ever loved one male, and because of that love, I am willing to free him so that he may be happy. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble over the years. Be happy love. _

_I will love you always,_

_Ayame_

_He stared at the words in disbelief. She had left him. Angrily, he crumpled the note in his hands. How dare she leave him? What was all this rubbish about Kira, love, and Kagome? He'd chosen her to mate, hadn't he? He didn't understand. She had been the one to attack. He had to help Kira. It was his responsibility. Didn't she know that? But she said she hadn't been lying, and he hadn't believed her. He was starting to get the sick feeling that he'd made a huge mistake when he left with Kira tonight._

_"So I see she finally took the hint," a sultry voice murmured from the chamber entrance. Surprised, he whirled around to see Kira standing before him, a triumphant smirk on her face. What the hell did she mean? _

_"Explain yourself," he said angrily, his eyes becoming pools of blue ice._

_"Let us just say that she and I had a little chat earlier tonight. A few well place taunts, a little poke and she fell right into my hands," the female purred, sashaying her way to the angry male. Seductively, she licked her lips, desire lighting her eyes. She ran a practiced hand down his chest, cupping his manhood. He growled a warning, too angry to trust himself around her._

_"I thought you'd be happy," she pouted, "I got rid of the only obstacle in our way. We can be together now."_

_"Where did you ever get the idea that I wanted you," he spat out, seizing her wrist and yanking it from his body. How dare she touch him so intimately. He narrowed his eyes, watching her intently. He would have the truth, and he would have it now._

_"What do you mean where did I get the idea? Ever since I came here, you've hardly left my side. You practically pushed your little mate out of your life before I had my little chat with her," she said, anger starting to color her words. The little bitch! She had driven Ayame from him. His anger, though, was quickly followed by shame. He had done exactly what she said. Her uncanny resemblance to Kagome had caused him to act foolishly. He had thought by spending time with her, he would have been able to spend time with his lost love. Guiltily, he released his hold on her wrist. What had he done?_

_"Leave me," he whispered, turning from his downfall._

_"But Kouga…" she said, reaching toward him once more. _

_"I said leave me," he yelled, turning to glare at her angrily. Didn't she get it? He didn't want anything to do with her. Because of her, he may have lost the most important person in his life, and because of his stupidity._

_"So the little bitch still has her claws in you," she spat. She suddenly found herself slammed into a wall, dangling inches off the ground by the hand enclosing her throat. Angry blue eyes, slightly tinged with red bore into her. A threatening growl rumbled lowly from his chest. She frantically grabbed his hand, gasping for air._

_"Don't you ever speak of my mate in such a manner again. Furthermore, you are to leave this valley at once. If you ever come near me, Ayame, or our tribes, I will kill you. Do you understand me," he growled softly, steel lining his voice. Eyes widening in fear, she shook her head yes, dragging in much needed air when she was released from his hold. Gingerly, she fingered her neck. Fearfully she rose, taking one last look at the angry demon before bolting from the den. _

_Kouga watched her go impassively. He had more important matters to attend to. First, he had to pack a few traveling supplies. Then he was going to search for his mate. Once he found her, he didn't know if he was going to punish her or take her. Maybe he could do both. His little bitch had been naughty, running from him. He would show her. Ready or not, Ayame, because here I come, he thought darkly, a smirk gracing his features._

And he had been searching for her ever since. It had been almost a week since she had left, and he was still no closer to finding her. He had a feeling that she was leading him on a wild goose chase. He'd traveled across most of northern and eastern Japan, with nothing but her lingering scent. He needed to think. Where would she go? He doubted that she would just strike out on her own. It was far too dangerous for a lone female, demon or not. Then it struck him. Of course, the mutt. Groaning in annoyance, he berated himself. How could he have overlooked the obvious?

Growling, he packed his supplies, quickly breaking camp. Now that he had a new lead to follow, he wasn't wasting any time. He could reach Inuyasha's village in three days. If he pushed himself, a day and a half. He dashed through the woods, heading toward his long time rival. He only hoped his hunch wasn't wrong. He didn't know how much longer he could go on before falling into madness. He needed Ayame back, and he needed her soon.

He traveled almost constantly toward Inuyasha's village, resting only to eat and drink. He was exhausted, but he couldn't stop. Her scent was steadily getting stronger, urging him on. He knew he had guessed right. He was in the clearing where the well was located. It was saturated with her scent. He knew he was close. Smiling in triumph, he put in an extra burst of speed, halting just shy of the tree line. Quietly, he looked upon the village where the mutt lived. He could see the tajiya and monk working on building a hut, he supposed for themselves. He saw Kagome helping some village females tend to the young ones. He didn't see Inuyasha, and most frustrating of all, he didn't see her. Where was she? He knew she was here somewhere.

Masking his scent, lest the mutt, kit, or firecat demon smell his approach, he walked toward the village. He sniffed the air, noting that she and Inuyasha had gone in the same direction, but he didn't know why. As he drew closer, the tajiya and monk ceased their labor, turning to face him in surprise. He noticed the slightly angry glare of the female. So they knew. He felt more eyes on him, and met the blue-gray eyes of the woman he had loved once. Strangely enough, her attention no longer made his body shudder with want. He felt nothing. Ayame sure had changed him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here," she asked sweetly, but he could see the slight anger and worry in her gaze. Did she think he had come here for her? Or was she worried about his mate's reaction when she returned?

"I've come for Ayame," he said, barely able to meet her eyes, his shame crowding his thoughts. If he had only paid attention and let her go, none of this would have ever happened. He stopped a few feet in front of her, waiting for a response. Would she demand he leave? Or would she welcome him and help him?

"I see," she said vaguely, "What if she doesn't want to go with you?"

"She had no choice, Kagome. She is _my_ mate, and I _will_ have her back," he said heatedly. He saw her gaze soften ever so slightly. It would seem he had passed the test. Nodding, she turned and walked farther into the village. Silently, he followed. They soon reached a hut bigger than the others. He could smell Kagome and Inuyasha all around it, realizing it was their home. He could also smell her. She had been living with them. He felt his heart give a little tremor. He had finally found her.

"Inuyasha and Ayame are out hunting with the village men. They should be back by sunset," she said over her shoulder, leading him into the cool interior of the hut. So that is why she and the mutt had gone in the same direction. He was curious as to what, exactly, she had told them, and how she had been fairing for the last two weeks.

"Kagome, did she tell you why she came," he asked quietly, making the young woman stop in her tracks, before turning to face him. The look on her face spoke volumes. So she had told them. He wanted to know her point of view about what had happened. He needed Kagome to tell him what Ayame had told her.

"Please, tell me," he said, barely audible to her human ears. What had he ever seen in her? Sure she was pretty, but Ayame was beautiful. His mate could fight, hunt, and best any male. Kagome was strong of will, but she still relied on those stronger than her for protection. He was such a fool.

"I think you'd better sit down," she murmured, indicating a low couch. He seated himself before turning expectantly toward the woman. Hesitantly, she began the story, quickly growing braver with her tale. He listened, horrified, to her. This was how she had felt. He couldn't believe all the damage he had done. He was a terrible mate. But he would make it up to her, if she let him. He realized, now, that he wouldn't be able to just take her. He would have to earn her back.

"…So she left that night. In her eyes, you chose Kira over her, and she didn't want to be in the way any longer," Kagome finished. She studied the male before her. He was extremely pale. Shame, guilt, and self loathing swam in his eyes, along with a small trace of anger. She could see how much he loved Ayame, but it would be up to him to discover his feelings, and to win his mate back. He had made a terrible mess of things, but she knew that it wasn't a lost cause. The young ookami female still loved him. He just had to prove that he loved her.

"I didn't realize. I was such a fool," he groaned, running a hand down his face. He stared into space, contemplating his options. He needed to ask a question, and he prayed that Kagome knew the answer.

"Do I still have a chance of getting her back," he asked anxiously, his ice blue eyes boring into the female. Smiling, she nodded her head.

"Ayame still loves you, Kouga. But you will have to win her back. She doesn't trust you anymore. It will be hard," she said quietly.

"I will do everything in my power," he vowed. They spent the next hour talking, Kouga asking about how his mate had been doing during her stay. He eagerly soaked up everything Kagome told him. He heard her pause in her story, her eyes lighting up. Curious, he listened to his surroundings. There was a lot of commotion outside. It would appear the hunting party was back. He felt a demonic presence quickly approaching and turned to face the entrance to the hut. The mat was quickly thrust to the side and a petite red head ran inside.

"Kagome, we caught enough to last the whole winter. Isn't that won…" she stopped her excited chatter mid-sentence as her eyes fell on the other occupant in the room.

"K-Kouga," she gasped, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she started to fall to the floor. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and held her against a firm chest before she could hit the ground. He definitely hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"So you finally came, wolf-breath," a rough, masculine voice sneered from the doorway. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face. It would seem that even the stupid wolf could make mistakes. Oh how he was going to enjoy watching Kouga squirm.


	8. Second Chances

Chapter Eight: Second Chances

Ayame slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to look at the dark haired male sitting beside her. Where was she? She remembered going on a hunt with the village men and Inuyasha. They'd arrived back victorious having caught enough meat to last through the winter. She'd run into the hanyou and his mate's hut, excitably talking about their accomplishment. Then…then she wasn't quite sure. Something had upset her. She'd seen someone. Someone she hadn't wanted to see ever again. Who was it?

Suddenly, ice blue eyes flashed through her mind, and everything came back with a bang. Kouga. She'd seen Kouga, his striking eyes following her every move. She'd stopped short with her narrative when her eyes had fallen upon his achingly familiar form. She didn't need this right now. She was just starting to come to terms with the way her life would precede. Sure, she would never be with another male again, but she could live with that. But now she was looking temptation in the eye, literally. It was too much. She could feel the floor fall from beneath her feet, the edges of her vision becoming blurry and being swallowed by darkness. Then she couldn't remember anything at all.

Groaning in mortification at the realization that she had fainted in front of the bastard after swearing to herself to never show weakness again, she gingerly began to sit up. A pair of familiar hands helped her to steady herself. Looking up, she met the same ice blue eyes that had haunted since her flight from their den. Worry clouded their depths, along with something she couldn't quite identify. She didn't need this right now. Why was he here? His hands lingered after she was safely situated. She almost didn't want to breathe, afraid that she was dreaming, yet equally afraid she wasn't.

"Kouga," she whispered, her voice filled with equal parts sadness and disbelief. She realized how much she had missed him. No matter what he had done, she still loved him. What was she going to do?

"Ayame," he murmured, his eyes boring into her own. Suddenly, anger began to cloud her mind. How dare he come here? Wasn't it enough that he had someone so close to his precious Kagome? Did he have to try and humiliate her as well? She had the intense urge to claw those eyes she had thought captivating only moments before out. She wanted to yell and throw things, attack him with all the fury she possessed.

"What in the hell are you doing here," she hissed, baring her fangs and yanking herself away from his hold. She nimbly jumped to her feet, backing as far away from the male in front of her as possible in the small room she called her own. Kouga rose as well, wearily taking a step toward her, stopping when she growled in warning. Like hell she was going to let him touch her after all he'd done.

"Please Ayame," he began plaintively, reaching a hand toward the fuming red-head. Emerald orbs of fire glared at the offending appendage before meeting a pair of beseeching eyes.

"Don't touch me you bastard. What right do you have to come here? Didn't I give up enough already? What more to you want," she yelled, angry tears beginning to fill her eyes. Like hell she was going to let him see her cry though. She refused to show any weakness. He'd taken enough from her as it was. She wasn't going to let him have anymore.

"I'm sorry," came the quiet reply, briefly stunning the angry female. Kouga took her moment of distraction to swiftly pull her into his arms, crushing her small frame against his bigger one, breathing in her delicious sent of jasmine. How he had missed her.

"I should have listened to you. Kira was everything you said. Please forgive me. I want us to be together again," he pleaded, burying his nose in her silky hair. He could feel the tension lacing her petite frame, and rubbed her back soothingly in the hopes of getting her to relax. He knew he was going to have a hard time convincing her of his sincerity, not to mention getting her to come back with him, but he was going to try his damndest.

"Sorry isn't enough this time, Kouga," she said, roughly pushing him away. She swiftly turned her back to him, the tears she had fought so hard against finally winning, making their way down her face to splash against the wooden floor. Quickly wiping the moisture from her face, she straightened and turned to face the male.

"Ayame, what do I have to do to convince you I'm sorry," he asked roughly, moisture filling his own eyes. He had known it was going to be difficult convincing her to come back to him, but now he was afraid that it was a lost cause. Only the slightly spread tear tracks marking her face gave him any hope.

"You can't just come waltzing back into my life after what you did and expect me to just forgive you. You're going to have to earn my trust back, Kouga, and I'm not entirely sure you can do that," she murmured. A small spark of hope flared to life at her admission. So there was still a chance. He would do whatever it took to gain her trust back. Come hell or high water, he was going to show Ayame how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He was disgusted that it had taken him as long as it had to discover his feelings, and he had a lot of ground to make up.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I'm not leaving you until I've proven myself in your eyes," he said. He watched the brief flash of hope enter her emerald orbs. He knew that it was a sign that he was already on his way to having his mate back. He saw her red head bob gently in acknowledgement of his declaration.

"I'll give you another chance. But you are going to have to work for it," she stated. Nodding his dark head in agreement, Kouga let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding. So the biggest hurdle had been jumped. He had been able to get Ayame to agree to let him have a second chance at gaining her trust and love back. He only hoped that he would be able to prove to her that all he wanted was for her to come back to him. He knew he had his work cut out for him. Silently, he sent a prayer to the heavens for help. He wouldn't give up until he and Ayame were together again.


	9. Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Chapter Nine:Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Ayame sighed wearily, thankful to finally get away from Hotoru. He was handsome, as humans went, with chocolate brown hair that fell in graceful waves to his shoulders. He had a body most men and women would die for, beautiful honey eyes, and a contagious smile, but she just wasn't interested. Worst of all, he was becoming annoying in his advances toward her. She thought it ironic that the situation mirrored the Kagome saga almost exactly. It was like divine payback to Kouga, but why did she have to suffer too?

Speaking of Kouga, there was another nuisance she was dealing with daily. She loved him dearly, but sometimes she wanted to throw something at him. He had hardly left her side since his unexpected arrival in the village. He tried to anticipate her every whim, sometimes going to far too much trouble. And to top it off, she had to forcefully keep him from ripping Hotoru to pieces. Although, she had to admit, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore his advances. She almost wanted to forgive him just to see the happy expression on his face, but she wasn't quite willing to let him off the hook just yet.

A cool breeze lifted her fiery hair from her neck, cooling her heated body. She hated hot days like this. She was actually thankful that winter was fast approaching. She casually sniffed the air, picking up an all too familiar scent. Kouga was coming. Grimacing, she turned in the opposite direction and began running. She just could not deal with his sickening sweetness today. The feel of the earth beneath her feet brought great pleasure. She loved to run, but lately she hadn't been doing much of it. Preparing the villagers for the upcoming winter was hard work and left little free time.

She could feel Kouga's youkai gaining on her which meant he had caught her scent. Most likely he was coming to make sure that her poor little body was doing okay in the heat. Men. Did they honestly think women were so incompetent that they couldn't tell when and when not to work? Another scent reached her nose. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her luscious lips. Hotoru was coming straight toward her. Could this day get any worse? In no time, she was face to face with the over eager human.

"Ayame, my love, why are you so breathless," he inquired slyly. _Pervert_, she thought. The man wasn't much better than Miroku sometimes.

"Funny running into you again Hotoru-san, but I've got to be going," she said hurriedly, frantically trying to get around him. An arm shot out wrapping around her slim wrist and yanking her toward a well-muscled chest. If it was a certain other male, her position wouldn't bother her nearly as much, but Hotoru wasn't Kouga.

"Come on Ayame, I know you feel it too. We were meant for each other," he whispered softly in her ear. She snorted lowly, too soft for his human ears to hear her.

"Listen Hotoru, I am not interested in you," she replied sternly. Kouga's scent was rapidly getting stronger. If he found her in such a position with Hotoru, there was no telling what he'd do. She was spun around swiftly, pulling her even more firmly against his body. She looked up into a pair of heated honey eyes, lust and love shining in their depths. She wondered sadly why she couldn't have found someone like him earlier. Then she wouldn't have gone through the emotional turmoil she went through with Kouga.

"I know you are attracted to me, care about me. Don't deny what we both want," he said heatedly.

"Hotoru, we can't ever be anything more than fr…" she began to say before his mouth claimed hers roughly, plunging his tongue into her moist cavern. She couldn't help felling a bit disgusted with the man in front of her, her eyes wide and angry. How dare he? She moved to shove him away from her when she suddenly met air. Stumbling forward, she barely kept herself from falling before looking toward the commotion in front of her.

An angry wolf demon held the frightened human off the ground, a hand slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. Hotoru was gurgling out indistinguishable words. Kouga was growling menacingly. Ayame ran to his side, grabbing on to his outstretched arm, trying to get him to release the gasping human. If she didn't do something quick, this situation could just go from bad to worse.

"Kouga, let him go," she cried frantically, pulling on his arm for emphasis.

"This human dared to touch what is mine," he growled out, tightening his hand, his claws pricking the human's skin, drawing blood.

"Let him go. He didn't mean any harm," she said heatedly. Ice blue eyes, with just a hint of red stared at her, anger consuming their depths. Ayame felt a shiver of foreboding race down her spine.

"Do you honestly think I would let my mate be with some human," he spat out, throwing said human into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious, before roughly yanking the petite red head toward him, their noses centimeters apart. Anger suddenly flared into Ayame's body. How dare he? After what he'd done to her, he thought he had the right to call her mate. Well, she'd show him.

"And what mate would that be, Kouga. Last time I checked, that was up for discussion. What I do with my life is no concern of yours. Maybe I like Hotoru," she spat out. A low rumbling growl quickly filled the clearing and red continued to seep into Kouga's eyes.

"You are MINE," he roared, pulling her off her feet and unceremoniously tossing her over his shoulder. Yelling in indignation, she began to furiously pound her small fists against his back.

"LET ME GO," she screamed into his sensitive ears. He hold loosened for a split second before tightening even further. She was having trouble breathing.

"Don't do that again, woman, or I'll punish you," he threatened. Her eyes shot daggers into his back. Like hell she was going to let him get away with this. He had no right.

She continued to yell and beat her fists against his back for what seemed like hours. Finally, he began to slow down, entering a well hidden cave before dumping her on the ground. She gingerly rubbed her abused bottom while glaring at him hatefully. He just smirked at her, red completely dominating his eyes, before turning to build a fire. She silently rose to her feet and began to make her way towards the entrance to the cave when she was thrown roughly into a cave wall. Angry red eyes glared at her.

"Where do you think you're going, mate," he ground out.

"I'm not your mate, bastard," she spat. He rumbled a warning, but she wouldn't heed it. She tried to make a dash for the entrance again, but a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist, yanking her into a male body roughly. She growled in anger, struggling for freedom.

"It seems I've become too complacent to your tantrums. It's time you really learn who is the alpha," he whispered roughly in her ear.

"It sure as hell isn't you," she yelled, earning a rough nip to her sensitive ear. She let out a squeak of fright. Maybe she shouldn't be so mean. She was suddenly thrown to the ground, a dark figure looming over her, his red eyes glowing in the dim cave. She felt fear begin to consume her body.

"I think you need to be punished. By the end of this night, you will know who your master is," he said darkly before descending on her. She frantically tried to get away from the angry demon above her, but she was know match for him. She was at his mercy. She silently cursed her obstinate attitude for the trouble it had gotten her in. What had she done now?


	10. Reflection

Chapter Ten: Reflection

Ayame stared up at Kouga in abject fear. His eyes punctuated the darkness with angry flames. She hoped he wasn't beyond reasoning. She was ironically reminded of their first mating, but her fear then was nothing compared to now. The way things stood between them, she wouldn't be able to forgive him if he went through with his threat.

"Kouga, calm down," she whispered frantically. Her only answer was a rumbling growl from the male above her. Okay, time for more drastic measures. Pushing ineffectively at the broad shoulders of said male, she whimpered in fear, causing him to back of a fraction. Breathing with a small measure of relief, she stared into his crimson orbs with hope.

"Kouga, please, if you do this now it will be rape. Do you hear me," she said as calmly as she was able. Seeing the hesitant expression deep within his eyes, the hope in her chest expanded. Maybe this could be saved after all.

"I still have the right to refuse you, Kouga. The mating mark isn't permanent. If you force me, I will never forgive you," she whispered vehemently. She prayed silently that her entreaty would reach the rational part of his brain. She watched as crimson faded to pink. The pink began to recede from his eyes, and she was able to see his beautiful blue eyes again. Sighing in relief, Ayame finally relaxed.

Kouga stared down at the petite red-head under him in horror. What had he almost done? If she hadn't pleaded with him, he would have forced her. He felt sick. Rearing back from the female as if burned, it stared at his surroundings in panic. What must she think of him now? If he'd had any chance of winning her back, he was sure he had none now. He raced to the entrance of the cave, intent on putting as much distant between her and himself. Her quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kouga, wait," she cried frantically. She had seen every thought in his face and eyes as it had crossed his mind. She couldn't let him go thinking she hated him. Was she a little frightened of him now? Yes, but she could never hate him.

"Ayame, how can you even look at me after what I almost did," he ground out painfully. He prayed she hadn't stopped him just to tell him how much she hated him. He couldn't bare it. Hunching his shoulders, his back still to her, he waited for her assault. It was nothing less than he deserved.

"No matter what you almost did, I still love you. This just makes things more complicated. I could never hate you, Kouga," she whispered sadly. She had never wanted to see this man look so beaten. It didn't suit him. She hoped her reassurances would help to ease his guilt. Said man whirled to face her in disbelief. She couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features.

"How can you still love me? I almost raped you," he yelled in anguish.

"But you didn't," she answered back. She prayed she'd be able to get through to him. She couldn't bear if he left here and disappeared from her life, not when she was so close to getting him back. Trust would be a major issue with them, but she didn't want what little chance she had left to be wasted because of guilt.

"But I could have," he threw back, "I should disgust you. Look, Ayame, I'll understand if you want me to leave. It's no less than I deserve. If you wish, I'll never bother you again." Kouga closed his eyes in anticipation for the words he dreaded to hear. Shock was a minor word for the sensation he felt when to tiny arms wrapped around his waist, a silky head of hair coming to rest on his chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, praying this wasn't a goodbye embrace.

"Of course I don't want you to leave silly. You scared me, I'll admit, but that doesn't change the fact that I want us to be together. I just need a little time to think," she whispered into his chest.

"How can you forgive me so easily," he ground out, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her heavenly scent. To think he'd almost lost this not once, but twice in the last month. He felt her shift and reluctantly released her from his grasp. He stared into her emerald eyes and saw nothing but love. It gave him hope.

"Give me a few days to think. I realize after this episode that our being apart is affecting you just as much as me. I'll try to find it in my heart to come back to you," she said quietly. Nodding silently in agreement, he led her gently from the cave. They walked in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The tension of the past few weeks seemed to melt away with the revelation that both missed the other equally as much. The future looked much brighter.

Ayame reflected on the surprising turn her life had taken in the last several weeks. It seemed ironic that she now had what she had so desperately wanted for so long, and wasn't sure if she would take it. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be contemplating giving Kouga up as her mate, she would have laughed at them. But now she wasn't as certain. As much opposition as they'd faced in the last four years, first with Kagome, then Kira, and finally Hotoru and the fiasco at the cave, one had to wonder if the Gods weren't trying to tell her something.

Equally lost in his thoughts, Kouga wondered if he'd finally pushed Ayame too far. First he'd chased Kagome across the whole of Japan for four years, refusing to see what was obvious to everyone else. Then, when he'd had a perfectly wonderful thing going with his mate, Kira had shown up. The uncanny likeness to the woman he thought lost to him proved a hard temptation to resist. In the end, he'd ostracized the one woman who meant more to him than his own life. Now he'd allowed his jealousy to control him and had almost brutalized the once dearest to him. Life sure was hell.

The trek back to Inuyasha's village was a silent and tense one. Neither knew if the future would bring happiness or heartache. Each feared what would happen. Reaching a break in the trees, their eyes feel on the quite village. Everyone was in their homes, settling down for the night. There was much to do to prepare for the coming winter. The two demons continued on to Inuyasha and Kagome's home. Pushing the reed mat aside, they met several pairs of curious eyes.

Kagome stared at her friends with sadness. Something had happened today to make the couple distant. She knew how much this separation was hurting both demons and wished there was some way to help. Hopefully they would find the happiness they both deserved. The mated pair quietly joined their housemates around the fire, waiting for dinner to be served.

Conversation that night was scarce, everyone feeling the palatable tension between Kouga and Ayame. Dinner was soon over and the occupants prepared to bed down for the night. Alone in her room, the wolf princess's head was filled with thoughts of what to do about Kouga. On one hand, she loved him dearly. On the other hand, she didn't know if she could trust him to keep his word in the future. No matter how much he had shown he cared, he'd never said the three little words that would put her mind at ease. He'd never said he loved her. This last thought accompanied her into the land of dreams.


	11. Kira's Return

Chapter Eleven: Kira's Return

Ayame felt as if the last few days had passed in a whirlwind. Today was the day she was to tell Kouga of her decision. She only hoped she was making the right one. She couldn't bare anymore heartache. She was currently searching for the male occupying her thoughts in the village. He had said he was going to help Miroku and Sango with their hut. When she'd asked them, they said he'd left at around midday to help some villagers in the fields. She was heading that way now.

When the fields came in to view, her gaze wandered over the many men tending the crops, hoping to spot the form of her mate. Finally, her eyes landed on the sculpted physique of the male in question. She hurried down to the fields; headed for the one responsible for the turmoil she'd faced in the last four years. Even now, he made her heart race with anticipation. She came to a halt in front of him, staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"It's been a few days," she started softly. Suddenly, she was nervous. What she decided today could have repercussions for years to come. After all, youkai lived far longer than other beings.

"I know," he answered in an anguished whisper. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. It lightened her heart to know she wasn't the only one suffering. It gave her hope that her decision would be best for them.

"Meet me at the clearing by Kagome's well one hour before sunset. I have some things I want to get off my chest before I tell you my decision," she said firmly, inwardly shaking like a leaf. She didn't want to show any weakness at this point in time. She'd been the week one for the last four years. It was time she became proactive in her life.

"I'll be there, Ayame," he said tightly. She saw tears quickly feeling his eyes, frightening her. He should never be made to cry. He'd always been the strong one. To see him like this was killing her. Turning from the disturbing sight, she quickly left the village fields.

The next few hours passed quickly for the petite wolf princess. She began the long trek to the clearing she'd told Kouga to meet her at. To think the next few minutes would decide the rest of her life was mind numbing. Lost in thought, she quickly reached the clearing, coming up short when she noticed that her mate was already there, sitting on the lip of the well.

"You're early," she exclaimed, coming to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

"I couldn't keep still waiting in the village, so I decided to come here," he answered smoothly. He was fairly radiating tension.

"I guess we can get started then," she answered simply. Moving farther into the clearing, she gracefully sank to the ground, facing the agitated male.

"Ayame, if you're going to tell me it's over, please don't draw it out," he pleaded anxiously. Smiling in sympathy, she gently shook her head. He needed to hear what she had to say.

"Kouga, you need to listen to what I have to say. Please," she asked. Seeing his gaze soften, she cleared her throat and began.

"These last four years have been hell for me, Kouga. I chased you all over Japan, but you could never see me because you were blinded by Kagome," she started. Seeing him about to protest, she held up a hand to silence him.

"You know it's true, but that's in the past. I'm more concerned with the future. How can I be sure that you'll fully commit to me," she asked plaintively. So much depended on trust, and she wasn't sure she had it anymore.

"What do you mean," he asked quizzically.

"I mean, what if another girl comes along that reminds you of Kagome and you leave me again," she said exasperatedly. Honestly, what had started this in the first place; his fascination with a certain miko. She cared for Kagome, but it was partly her fault, in a way, that Ayame was so miserable at the moment.

"Kira taught me that lesson well enough. I'm not infatuated with Kagome anymore. Nothing like that could happen," he said tiredly. She could see the strain these last few weeks had put on him, but the air needed to be cleared.

"How can I be sure of that? You've never given any indication that our mating was anything more than diplomatic. I don't want that kind of relationship," she shot back. If she was going to agree to be his mate, and she still wasn't sure about that, she wanted it all.

"I didn't hunt you down for the hell of it," he said, anger starting to tinge his words. He began to pace restlessly in the clearing. She watched him in sympathy, but she wasn't going to let this be easy for him.

"You did that because you felt guilty," she answered. Honestly, he'd never indicated otherwise. And he should feel guilty.

"It wasn't just guilt," he shouted angrily, fire flashing in his eyes.

"Than what was it," she yelled back, rising quickly to her feet. She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of angry blue eyes, twin hands of steel gripping her arms with bruising force. What the hell?!

"Kouga, let go of me," she said quietly, afraid of provoking the aggravated demon further. She really hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of a few days ago. That sure as hell wouldn't solve their problems. She felt the hands around her arms let go as if burned. Gingerly, she rubbed their imprint away. She was definitely going to have a few bruises tomorrow.

"What was that about," she said angrily. Honestly, men were such a pain. She still wasn't quite sure why she loved the idiot, and she was even less sure if she should stay with him. Eyeing him carefully, she saw the play of emotions across his face.

"Ayame, I," he began before feminine laughter filled the air. Twin heads of surprise turned to a copse of trees behind her head. She gasped in surprise while Kouga growled in annoyance. He really didn't need this right now. Kira looked down upon the two demons arguing in the clearing. She couldn't have asked for better. Jumping from her perch in the trees, she landed with a barely audible thump on the ground behind Ayame.

"Well, Kouga, fancy seeing you hear," she whispered huskily. She could see the frustration in his eyes. Grinning maliciously, she stepped closer to the red-headed female she'd come for.

"What do you want Kira," he ground out. What was she doing here? Hadn't he told her he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she ever came near him or Ayame again? Growling in warning, he watched as she stepped closer to his mate. The sunlight glinted of the knife she held in her hand before it was pressed to the small woman's throat.

"I've come to get rid of your mate, love," she purred, pressing the blade more firmly against her competition's throat. She'd waited weeks to have her revenge against the bitch. It was her fault that Kouga wasn't in her bed right now.

"And what good will that do," he asked tersely. He watched the knife carefully, ready to spring if she tried to hurt Ayame. He should have just killed her when he found out about her betrayal.

"Come on, Kouga. We both know the only reason you are trying to win this bitch back instead of enjoying my bed is because you felt guilty," Kira spat. Tensing her hand, she felt warm liquid dripping onto her hand, followed by a pained whimper. Good, let the little slut suffer. Smiling, she seductively ran her tongue along the blade, tasting Ayame's blood.

"That's not true," he yelled. He was really wishing he'd killed her back at the mountain. She was a fucking lunatic. He thought he'd made himself perfectly clear the last time.

"Like hell it isn't," she screeched. He was still putting an act up for the little redhead. In a few moments, it wouldn't matter anymore.

"I love Ayame, not you," Kouga roared. Complete silence settled around the three demons before angry growling began to fill its place. Kira's eyes flashed red as she drew the blade tighter around Ayame's throat, drawing a choked sob from the small framed female.

"You could have saved her if you'd just confessed the truth. Now I think I'll take you pretty toy away from you," she hissed. He lunged for the two females, praying he was fast enough to stop her from killing his mate. The impact of his body made all three figures slam against the ground, the knife sailing into the well, a blue light engulfing its form before it disappeared. He grabbed Ayame, jumping several feet from the other female. Placing her safely behind him, he faced the woman that so resembled Kagome.

"What have you done," she screamed, red consuming her eyes before letting loose a roar of rage. She dove around him, tackling Ayame to the ground. She raised her hand to strike the frightened woman, but Kouga was too fast. He grabbed her upraised fist and threw her against a nearby tree before pinning her against its rough bark, a hand securely around her neck. His eyes flashed red, grip tightening before a whimper pulled him back from the abyss.

He looked behind him into the wide, emerald eyes of his mate. Seeing her fear caused all thoughts of death from his mind. Turning back to the bitch in front of him, he growled a warning before throwing her to the ground. He began walking toward his mate, intent on getting her back to the village to make sure she was alright. The sight and smell of her blood was making him nauseous. He could hear footsteps behind him but ignored them.

"Kouga, look out," Ayame screamed. The frightened yell had him whirling to face in new attack, his claws automatically shooting forward to attack. He watched in morbid fascination as Kira was impaled upon his arm, his clawed hand exiting through her back. He idly noticed the knife clutched in her nerveless fingers. Great gasping breaths issued from her lips as he withdrew his arm, the knife falling to the forest floor.

Kira clutched her stomach as blood began to pool around her form. She looked up into frosty blue eyes. No hint of remorse darkened them. She realized too late her mistake. She drew in quick, silent breaths as her vision began to blur around the edges. The pain was beginning to fade, and with it her consciousness. Numbly, she lay upon the cool grass, dull eyes staring into nothingness. A last, rattling breath left her mouth until she was no longer a part of the living. Hallow eyes looked upon the idyllic setting, but saw none of it.

Ayame stared in horrified fascination as Kouga struck Kira through. She watched the other woman's body slowly begin to shut down, unable to produce the life giving blood fast enough. What seemed like hours, but could not have been more than a few moments passed before her eyes became hollow with death. Crawling forward, she gently closed the sightless orbs before rising.

Turning to her mate, she saw his ice blue eyes soften at the mess that was her form. Moisture blurred his outline, until she was utterly consumed by those eyes before the tears traced slowly down her face. They fell upon the ground like rain drops on a warm spring day. Letting loose a cry of anguish, she lunged at his muscled body, burying her nose into his chest as strong arms surrounded.

"Shush, it's okay. You're okay now. God, I love you," he whispered in her ear. The soothing words calmed her, and their truth filled her with happiness. Sniffling the last of her tears away, she looked up at her mate.

"Is it true," she asked hesitantly. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she tried again.

"Do you love me," she asked quietly. The brooding expression on his face did nothing to alleviate her fears. Maybe it had been a heat of the moment thing.

"Ayame," he began, tenderly grabbing her hands, "I've loved you since the day you came down from the mountain to take me back. I was afraid. To get away from what I was feeling, I convinced myself I was in love with Kagome. I'm so sorry," he whispered miserably. He suddenly found him arms full of curvy redhead. Laughing in glee, he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist, crushing her against him. He buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her soothing aroma.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, silly," she chirped, mouth inches from his own. Seeing the intense look in his eyes, Ayame leaned forward and softly touch his lips with hers. The electricity began to run up her spine as his tongue gently sought entrance into her mouth. Moaning in appreciation, she gladly gave him permission. The kiss was filled with passion, tampered by the sweetness of their love. Releasing each other for air, they continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"Why would that have made any difference," he asked softly. She just rolled her eyes. Men were definitely idiots.

"Kouga, not once since we've been mated have you told me you loved me. That's why I was unsure that I could be with you. I didn't want to be in a loveless relationship, especially with you," she explained. Seeing the dawning horror, she sought to reassure him, but the finger her put to her lips stopped her.

"I am so sorry," he said painfully, "I should have told you, but I was scared. To think three such tiny words could have saved us a lot of trouble," he finished ruthfully. Smiling, he brought her lips to his once more, enjoying the taste of the woman he loved. He had missed that taste.

"Kouga, lets go home," she murmured as he released her mouth before nibbling his way down her neck, paying careful attention to his mate mark and making her writhe in passion. Releasing her neck, he smirked before nodding his head. He threw her tiny frame over his shoulder, making a beeline for their mountain home.

"Kouga," she squeaked indignantly, "this wasn't how I had in mind." The sound of his laughter echoed through the forest, his tornado hiding them from view.

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in so long. Technical difficulties and writer's block. Never a good combo. Anywho, I'm not done with story yet. We still have makeup sex and and epilogue! I should be updating within the next few days. Enjoy!! Remember, READ and REVIEW. It really helps keep my mojo going.

Sesshyluver


	12. Making Up

Chapter Twelve: Making Up

Ayame watched as the forest passed by in a blur from her perch over Kouga's shoulder. She couldn't help the giddy feeling encompassing her at the thought that the male racing so quickly toward their home loved her. She'd waited so long that it almost seemed too good to be true. She noticed the vegetation was beginning to become sparser, meaning they were nearing the Mountain Wolf Tribe. She could smell the faint trace of iris, her namesake, which grew so abundantly within the lush valley hidden within the mountains tall peaks.

She could feel as the air grew steadily cooler, another signal they were getting closer. The rush of cool air was a welcome respite to her flushed skin. The nearer they came to her pack, the more turned on she became. In a few short moments, they would be back in their den. After going so long without her mate's touch, she wasn't sure if she would last all that long. She felt her mate slow before he gently set her on her feet. Meeting his ice blue eyes in confusion, she silently wondered why they'd stopped.

"It wouldn't be honorable of me to bring my mate back to her home after so many months thrown over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes," Kouga answered. Seeing confusion give way to understanding, he smiled warmly at the petite redhead. He hesitantly took her hand before continuing their journey into the hidden opening of the mountain.

Reaching the other side, both gasped in awe at the beauty of their home. It had been hard for them to be away from their homeland for such a long period of time. They'd forgotten how lush the valley truly was. They silently looked at each other in amazement before grins split their faces and they took off into the thick foliage.

Kouga smiled in relief, glad to be home. The familiar sounds of the forest were a welcome home song to his demon ears. The very earth seemed to cry out with happiness with their children's return. The trees whispered words of welcome to their brother and sister. Smiling, he looked to the right at his mate. The sight of her acting so free after the last several months was a sight to behold. She was breathtaking.

Ayame felt the wind rush through her fiery tresses. She hadn't felt these free since she'd left that night so long ago. The air surrounded her with welcoming warmth. The animals chattered in excitement. Too long had their princess been gone. She could hear the distant howls of her pack welcoming the pair back. Laughing in glee, she pushed her body to its limits to get to the den quicker.

He allowed her to run ahead, content to watch her graceful movements. It had been a long time since he'd seen such happiness radiate from her. The familiar smells of home now accompanied by her scent relaxed a body that had been tense for several weeks. He could see the opening to their den quickly approaching. Smirking, he put in an extra burst of speed and rushed toward his mate.

She squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly held in the strong arms of a male. He cradled her slight frame bridle style as he covered that last few meters to their den. She felt the immediate temperature drop as they entered its cool interior. He headed straight for their sleeping room before throwing her onto their bed of furs.

"What's the hurry, Kouga," she asked, slightly affronted by his lack of finesse.

"I haven't been with my mate in almost two months, I don't think I can wait any longer," he answered huskily. The pure desire in his eyes shot bolts of arousal straight to her womanhood. She watched in fascination as the male before her slowly stripped out of his furs, keeping his intense blue eyes focused on her. She couldn't help but wish he would be a little quicker.

The first thing to go was his armor. It made a solid 'thunk' as it hit the ground, exposing his well defined chest and rock hard abs. Next, he released his raven black hair from its usual headband and ponytail. The silken mass fell in a river around his shoulders. She always had loved his hair. It accentuated the plains of his body. She watched as he slowly undid the ties that held the fur hiding that part of him that brought her to such heights. It loosened before skimming away from his hips, pooling around his ankles. His arousal stood proud and straight in front of her. Unconsciously, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Like what you see, Ayame," he whispered seductively. Unable to speak, she could only nod her head. Chuckling, he stalked up to her form. The next instant found her flat on her back with a very aroused male looming over her. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He lowered his head, gently touching his lips to hers. Electricity shot down her spine, and she moaned in pleasure. It had been so long. She felt his tongue snake out of his mouth, probing for entrance. She willingly gave him permission to plunder her moist cavern.

Ayame's tongue shot out, dueling playfully with Kouga's. He growled in appreciation of her bravery. They continued their fight for dominance, neither willing to give in. His determination finally won, and she allowed him free reign. A hand fumbled with the ties to her armor before it fell away with a distance ping. That same hand gently cut away the clothe binding her breasts before palming a plump globe. Releasing her mouth, he heard her pleasured gasp and merely smiled as his continued his trek down her luscious body.

He nibbled his way down her chin before working his way around to a delicate earlobe. He suckled the flesh into his mouth before nipping it affectionately. He slowly licked his way down her neck, paying careful attention to the mating mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. After tonight, their mating would be permanent.

She moaned when his hot mouth came into contact with her mating mark. He laved the area generously with his tongue before scraping his fangs across it, sending sparks of desire through her body. He worked his way further down her body, listening to her every reaction. A dusky nipple came into view, the rosy areola tempting him. Unable to resist, he drew the distended flesh into the hot wetness of his mouth, suckling much as a newborn babe, causing the female beneath him to arch in surprised pleasure.

One hand snuck its way down her body as he continued to torture her breast, traveling under her white fur skirt and running a finger along her womanhood as the other reached up to release her fiery hair from its confines. The combination of sensations was driving her crazy. He released her nipple with an audible pop, laving the turgid flesh before trailing his tongue across her chest to pay equal homage to its twin.

He rubbed her bundle of nerves, causing the woman beneath him to writhe and moan, arching into his touch. He continued down, swirling his tongue in her bellybutton before coming to the top of the last article of clothing in his way. He removed his hand from her mound, wrapping his fingers in the silky fur around her hips, pulling down. In a flash, he had her bare before his gaze. He sat back on his haunches, looking at the sight before him.

She lay panting on their bed, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. Hooded emerald eyes stared longingly at his form, ruby lips parted to allow oxygen to enter her small frame. Her breasts shook gently with ear labored breath, nipples pinpoints of sensation. Her flaming hair fell around her in disarray. He thought she looked like a goddess.

He grabbed a fragile ankle, bringing a delicate foot topped with five dainty toes up to his waiting mouth. He kissed each digit, working his way up her arch. He continued raining kisses up her smooth, supple leg, paying particular attention to the sensitive skin behind her knee before continuing up. He reached the top of her thigh, jumping to the other leg, her disappointed whimper caressing his ear. After he finished, he parted her thighs before settling himself between her spread legs.

Kouga's head dipped down to the patch of hair covering Ayame's womanhood from his heated gave. She gave a loud groan as his tongue made its first swipe across her nether lips. He grabbed her hips with both hands to hold her still as he continued his pleasurable assault on her body. Each swipe sent her careening further into the abyss. When he drew her bundle of nerves into his mouth, suckling the sensitive flesh, stars exploded behind her closed eyes, back arching sharply with the sensation. Eagerly, he lapped up her essence as it floated from her core.

After he finished licking up her release, he glided up her heaving body. Ice blue met emerald green as he lowered his head to seize her mouth in a kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, allowing her to taster herself. She found it to be slightly sweet. Breaking the kiss, he settled himself more firmly against her, his erection probing her dripping entrance, before silently asking permission. Nodding with agreement, she felt his shaft begin to enter her tight entrance.

Muscles that hadn't been used in months burned with the sensation of being filled so completely once again. She hissed in a combination of pleasure and pain. Inch by inch, he eased himself into her tight sheath. When he was within her to the hilt, he stopped to allow her a moment to relax. She willed her muscles to loosen, aware that it was torture for him to remain still for long.

"Kouga, move," she ground out. Needing no further incentive, he began rocking in and out of her small frame. The first few strokes were painful, her body no longer used to such activities. Then, pleasure began to shoot from the place where they were joined every time he would plunge back in. She couldn't help the moan of pleasure from escaping her lips. Gods, it had been forever since they'd been this close.

"Please, Kouga, faster," she begged. Bracing his hands on either side of Ayame's head, he used his demonic speed to increase his pace. Soon, the sound of whimpers and groans could be heard throughout the once silent den. Wolves howled in joy as the mates reconnected with one another.

Ayame could feel her release building and hoped her mate wasn't far behind. She looked up in shock at the blood red eyes that greeted her before losing herself in the white heat of her orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down around the demon above her. The sudden sensation pushed Kouga over the edge, and he howled his release before sinking his fangs one last time into the mark on his mate's shoulder, binding them for all eternity.

Panting with exertion, he fell to the side, withdrawing from the pleasurable heat that had surrounded him moments earlier before gathering the exhausted female to his side. He gently stroked her hair, burying his nose in its silky mass and inhaling the scent unique only to Ayame. He could hear her breathing even out and smiled at the thought that he'd worn her out.

"I will never be tempted by anyone again, my love," he whispered before falling into the land of dreams. The tired, but awake, female couldn't help but smile at his declaration before following him.


	13. My Happy Ending

Epilogue

Ayame watched in amusement as her youngest son pounced on his father. The black haired male fell in mock surprise before being jumped by two other children, one girl and one boy. They began to tickle torture the helpless male underneath them, and her laughter rang through the air. Four sets of eyes turned to her before the children renewed their torture on the ookami male.

It had been almost seven years since Kouga had brought her back to their home, and he'd never broken his vow. Many a woman had tried to catch his eye, but none could hold his attention. Only his mate could spark that instant heat with a smile or touch. He would whisk her away to their den for a few days, leaving the pups in the car of her grandfather.

When they'd finally rejoin the normal world, both would be happy, but exhausted. She couldn't complain. He'd given her three beautiful children. The oldest at six was Keiko. She had her mother's fiery hair, and equally fiery temper, but her father's raven hair. She was a ball of energy and was the one most often getting into trouble. Shio was the next eldest and could have been Kouga's twin in another life. He even acted like his father. The youngest, at only two, was Akira. He had his father's hair and mother's eyes. A deadly combination for the ladies when he grew up. He was the calmest of the three.

"What are you thinking about, mate," a husky voice whispered in her ear. The sudden noise snapped her from her thoughts as desire shot down her spine. Their sex life definitely hadn't settled down yet. Her progressively bulging belly was proof of such. Hell, all he had to do was whisper her name and she was ready to go. Smiling seductively, she traced a finger down his chest.

"How good you look without anything on," she murmured. The next instant found her crushed against a solid chest, her mate shouting at Ginta and Hakkaku to watch the kids for a few days before she was whisked away. Laughing, she idly wondered if not Miroku and Sango, but she and Kouga would end up with the twelve kids.


End file.
